Popular Misconceptions
by A.D. Williams
Summary: We know that Sayoko is a ninja, but Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally have yet to have discovered this. Enlisting the help of Suzaku, they intend to investigate the matter! Full of randomness, loosely based off of the show's events.Rated T for suggestive theme
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is admittedly my first Code Geass story, and seems to follow the general pattern I have when I write my first fanfic for a new category. It's overly random! I suppose there's not much of a time period for it, although I do mention that Suzaku is a Knight of the Round Table. Also, I have Rolo being a younger brother to Lelouch. Despite everything in the show, I thought the idea of him having a younger brother was a nice one, so I've thrown him in here. Nunnally is still blind and cannot walk, I've not changed that (it plays a part in the story actually). Also, I've divided it up into four parts so that it wouldn't be one long one-shot, as it was when I initially wrote it.

The one main thing that might want to be remembered in this is that all personalities have been demolished! Especially Suzaku's (though don't get me wrong, I love the kid!). Also, I mention a bit of religion (and lack thereof). None of this is made to reflect my own beliefs and I'm quite sure are not the beliefs of the characters, but if this is going to be a problem to you, then you might want to turn back; it's all done in the name of comedy.

So, with all of that said, read it and enjoy it!

Disclaimer: It's a big no-duh that I own no right's to Code Geass, or anything affiliated with it. I am merely a mediocre fanfic writer who is paying homage to such a great anime with this silly story. In short, there's no hope of me trying to get a quick buck out of it.

* * *

**Popular Misconceptions**

It's not that they didn't like her, no, that wasn't it. At least not now. But at first things were a bit…weird.

"Lelouch, Rolo, Nunnally, I'd like all of you to meet your new maid and nanny, Mrs. Sayoko Shinozaki," Their mother said to them one day at breakfast. The woman seemed pleasant, offering a warm smile while bowing politely. She was perhaps entering her middle ages, a few almost nonexistent creases adorned around her mouth. But she was very attentive, ready and eager to please.

Their mother left out of the room, leaving the maid with the children. "Oh, I've heard so much about the Britannia children," The woman said. "So smart, so well-rounded. Oh my, dear, your banana isn't cut," Sayoko said as she noticed the fruit on Nunnally's plate.

"Oh, I can handle—" Lelouch started, but was cut off. The woman had whipped out a knife—not a normal kitchen knife but something that looked much more sinister—and started cutting. The moves were quick, precise, and very even. Absolutely perfect.

After she was done, she pulled back, straightening up into a formal posture, licking the blade clean while smiling sweetly at the two boys that stared at her. "See, nothing to it."

Rolo risked a glance at his brother and his expression mirrored his own feelings: this broad was crazy!

"Uhh…I think I'm finished," the younger boy said, rising from the table.

"Now, now, so much food about to go to waste!" Mrs. Sayoko chirped, eyes roaming over the heap of hardly touched food. "You know, there's plenty who don't even have clean water to drink, a place to sleep, parents, a single loved one, perhaps not even a cute little puppy dog to snuggle up with at night and would just love to have such a scrumptious meal such as the ones you three are provided with each day."

Wow. That was deep! Rolo sat back down, hands shaking and nearly in tears at her sentimental speech. Nunnally nodded, smiling and agreeing with her.

Lelouch on the other hand was already starting to make a list of the 'extraordinary' things about this woman. He didn't want to be against her, who came off so kind hearted, but he wasn't about to let her get off scotch free with her actions either. There was something about her…something that just wasn't right.

All three of them were home-schooled, since their parents figured it was the best way for them to excel in their studies. What was especially pleasant about this was that they studied together, even Nunnally. Both Rolo and Lelouch had also taken Braille for her sake, so that they could write things to her, if need be.

The morning lessons went off without a hitch, geography, astrology, philosophy—"Boringology, stupidology, anoyingology," Rolo listed as they headed to the kitchen for lunch. "Man, sometimes I wonder why all these classes are necessary. I mean, really, does it matter if I can find Pegasus in the night sky? The thing wasn't even real!"

"Wow Rolo, you sound more like I should," Lelouch laughed. "It wasn't that bad."

Both Rolo and Nunnally threw him looks.

"What?!" Lelouch said defensively.

"I hate astrology," Rolo muttered.

"I just wish I could see all of the stars," Nunnally said sadly.

"Hey, modern technology is always advancing," Lelouch told her as he pushed her wheelchair into the dining room. "Who knows? Maybe one day they'll have a way to return sight to people. I mean, would you have ever expected by the year 2017 for there to be such things as Knightmares?"

"Oh, speaking of Knightmares, when will Suzaku visit us again?" Nunnally asked. She found the soldier to be quite a friend, the only one she had outside of the palace actually.

"Coincidently, I invited him for lunch," Lelouch said. His two younger siblings gave shouts of joy.

As they finally entered the dining room (it took roughly ten minutes to get there!), their military friend was coming in from another entrance.

"Afternoon, guys," Suzaku said to them, his soldier personality slipping away to be replaced with a laid-back one. He and Lelouch gave a brotherly hug before sitting down.

The four chatted as the food was brought out, various dishes under sparkling metal covers. The smell of it alone was enough to make the most composed person salivate.

Just when they were about to tuck in, the door opened and in came Mrs. Sayoko. "Good afternoon children," she said to them, then gasped. "Oh my! Did any of you say grace?"

"Um…" Each said, lowering their eyes and looking away.

"Just as I thought! And in front of company! My goodness! Well then, everyone bow your heads. Please, you young sir, would you mind saying grace for us?"

Suzaku blinked, looking at her. "Er, me?"

"Yes, you dear. Come on, the food's getting cold."

"But, uh…I'm a guest…and I'm athe—"

All three of the Britannia children silenced him with warning looks. Now wasn't the time to make a point about being atheist. At least not in front of this woman…

"Well, uh…" Suzaku scrambled to remember how prayers were done in his house. The thing was though, when was the last time he'd sat down to dinner with anyone other than himself? Much less attended any religious service? He'd just have to wing it.

"Oh we thank thee for this succulent meal!" Suzaku began dramatically, earning him a mixture of horrified and humorous glances as the others peeked at him through eyes that were supposed to be closed. "We beseech thee that we continue to be blessed, hallelujah! As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil!"

Rolo and Lelouch were snorting into their food by now and even Nunnally was stifling a giggle behind her hand. The maid however seemed to not notice anything.

"Just as the great Messiah ate fish and bread, we shall too! And, er, by fish and bread, I mean this food in front of us…but it will be good! And…nutritious! And, um…hail god! Amen!"

By the time he finished, Rolo was half on the floor, seriously trying to keep himself from rolling laughing and Lelouch and Nunnally had tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

"Hey, we have to let him do the blessings more often!" The younger brother gasped between breaths. "Seriously Lelouch, where'd you find this guy?!"

"Alright, I believe that will be enough," Mrs. Sayoko said quietly, filling up the plates with food.

"I don't think it was too bad," Suzaku blushed. "I mean, I have a barrack roommate that watches religious programs on Sundays, so I just kinda took something from there."

"I actually have to agree with Rolo on this," Nunnally said, wiping her eyes. "You're very…theatric. Almost as theatric as Lelouch can be at times!" The thought of it made all of them dissolve into laughter again.

"I said ENOUGH!" The maid yelled, slamming something on the table. When she let it go, they saw that it was a knife.

Silence descended immediately. And remained throughout the duration of the meal. When Suzaku finally stood to leave, Lelouch led his guest out.

"You really might want to do a serious background check on that woman," Suzaku whispered as he grabbed his coat at the door.

"Trust me, we already know. Come back later tonight, we'd like to enlist your help."

"…Well…alright. Just try to stay alive long enough until I can come back and protect all of you. I know I can't count on your skinny behind to look after your siblings!" Suzaku joked.

Lelouch gave him a tight smile before pushing him out the door. "Goodbye Suzaku!" he said pointedly before closing it on him. He was a tad sensitive about his physique.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on in a bit of a haze for the three Britannian children. One lesson faded into another until finally, mercifully, the teachers went home, leaving them be for the rest of the afternoon.

As they gathered their things together from the drawing room, Lelouch began whistling the song "Rockin' Robin," the song girls would do for their hand-clapping games. It was a jaunty tune, and no one would suspect the real meaning behind it.

Twenty minutes later, his siblings were gathered in his room.

"Alright, men, listen up," Lelouch began.

"Um, I'm a girl," Nunnally said. "And the only person that perhaps can be called a man is Suzaku," she added, nodding to the boy who had only recently been released of duty for the day.

Of course Rolo couldn't help but snicker while Lelouch narrowed his eyes at him. "Har har har. Very funny. But look, this is serious. We believe an enemy has infiltrated our base. Now, what do we know about her?"

"That she's a psycho bitch!" Rolo said.

"Language, Rolo," his brother chastised. "But yes, swear aside, I agree on that. Now, what exactly makes her psycho?"

"Her familiarity with knives," Suzaku put in. "She held it like a pro, meaning she's been trained by someone. Even a crazed wife wanting to kill her husband would more than likely hold it differently. She's not your ordinary maid."

Rolo stopped his laughing at glared at him. "Okay, who invited this know it all?" he said incredulously.

His older brother ignored him. "Yes, that is true. But we need more proof than the way she handles knives. My mother was quite taken with her and will be reluctant to get rid of her unless there is a just cause. So, we must proceed with more surveillance. Nunnally, I'm appointing you as N1. Rolo, R2; Suzaku, S7, and I…I will be Z."

"How come you don't have a number?" Suzaku asked. "And why Z? L wasn't used, you could be L17, for Lelouch, 17 years old."

"Nonsense!" Lelouch shouted, throwing his arm out as though to cast away such foolishness. "Nunnally is N1 because her name begins with an N and she's the only female. R2, Rolo, second sibling of the three of us. S7, for Suzaku, seventh knight of the Round Table. And Z…for Zero, the beginning of all numbers!"

"Actually, if you want to get technical with it, any negative number proceeds it," Suzaku said.

"Silence! Zero will not stand for such blasphemy!" Lelouch ordered. "Now, I will deploy you accordingly around the palace to keep an eye on Subject 11."

"Great, he even gets to name the target without asking for our opinion," Rolo muttered to Suzaku. "I wanted to be called Black Hawk!"

"I want to be Beautiful Butterfly!" Nunnally said.

"Um, I guess the name Super Sexy Suzaku isn't considerable?" The boy asked quietly, scratching a cheek.

Lelouch could only stare. They couldn't be serious! What kind of names were those?! "I'm sorry, but I believe the names I chose for you are more fitting and—"

"Tyranny!" Rolo shouted. "You're an absolute tyrant who doesn't care for the common people!"

Lelouch groaned, then face-palmed. "Fine! Have whatever name you want! But the target remains Subject 11, got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Alright, now here's the plan…"

He pulled them close together and began whispering in their ears. After only a moment, the others pulled back, looking at Lelouch with a weird look.

"All you're doing is that classic whispering sound that they make in cartoons," Nunnally said to him. "You're not really saying anything, Lulu."

"Whoops, guess I got a little caught up with the acting. Okay, here's the real plan…"

This time when they pulled away, it was in shock. "But…Lelouch…that's…that's madness!" Suzaku said.

"Madness? This…is…--"

"Wait, let me stop you right there before we're slapped with a copyright infringement lawsuit," Rolo said. "Yes, _300 _was an awesome movie, but we're creative enough to come up with our own lines. Anyways, what time do we deploy this plan?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, grinning evilly. "We strike…at dusk!" He began chuckling, a humorless sound. Then it turned into a giggle and finally outright laughter. He threw his head back and held his hands up at his sides, looking every bit as evil as he sounded.

"Why are you laughing?" Rolo asked him.

Lelouch's face fell. "Oh. Never mind." He straightened up the tie he was wearing with his dress shirt, then gathered up a bunch of note cards that no one had noticed earlier.

As they stood up, Suzaku whispered, "You guys ever think of getting Lelouch checked out? I mean, he was always the imaginative one when we were kids, but I think at the age of 17, this is a bit unnatural."

"Every family has a weirdo," Rolo told him. "Your best friend just happens to be ours."

"Yeah…that's what I thought…" Suzaku muttered.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Beautiful Butterfly, are you in position?" the voice said in the earpiece.

"Beautiful Butterfly ready and awaiting orders," Nunnally said from where she was sitting in the living room.

"Good," Lelouch said. "How about you, Black Hawk? How's things looking over there?"

"Mother and father are in the drawing room, having some tea cake and coffee. I've never understood why people drink coffee at night, considering that it'll just keep them up rather than help them go to bed, but whatever. I mean, seriously, is coffee really needed that bad by some people to help them stay awake? We all work so hard to please society so that we can have a bunch of expensive materialistic things. Do you know that if we just shed that notion, cast aside all our ideals of a comfortable life, and just roughed in the woods, you'd never have to pay a bill again? Really! Mother Nature has everything out there you could need for survival and—"

"Rolo! I didn't ask for all of that!" his brother said.

The boy sighed. "Fine, whatever. As I said, mom and dad are having an after dinner snack, reading in the drawing room. Dad's reading his imported issue of the _New York Times_ and mom is reading _Cosmopolitan_."

Lelouch shuddered. He expected a girl Nunnally's age to read such a thing, not his mother! "Alright, that's good. And…um, Triple S, how are things on your end?"

Silence.

"Triple S?"

"That's not my name," came the crackled reply in the headset.

"Come on man, I'm not saying that other one," Lelouch begged.

More silence.

"Fine! Su-super…Sexy…Suzaku, what's your position?" He shuddered, not only at the name, but his choice of words to ask his status.

"Why, my position is a crouched down one, quite feral actually. I'm wearing a simple black T-shirt, fitted to by body, designer jeans and leopard print designer underwear that'll make any lady growl."

"SUZAKU! I did _not _need to hear that!" Lelouch screamed. In hindsight, perhaps he should've investigated alone.

He heard his friend give a huff. "Alright, alright. I have the target in sight. I'm set to bang her lights out."

"EWW!!" Lelouch yelled back, and Suzaku could even discern what sounded like Rolo choking and Nunnally spluttering.

"I meant bang her in the head with this baseball bat I have, thus knocking her lights out," he clarified for the gutter-minded children.

"Suzaku, don't speak," Lelouch ordered.

"Feh, whatever. But real quick, you might want to know that she's headed your way, Nunnally."

"Alright, remember what you're to do," Lelouch reminded her.

"Right," Nunnally said.

Mrs. Sayoko entered a moment later, holding a stack of books. The girl couldn't see this but could tell from the steps that she was carrying something heavy.

Making it look like an accident, Nunnally knocked a glass of juice on the table beside her to the floor. "Oh no! Clumsy me!"

Milliseconds later, the sound of flapping pages were heard as the books were discarded. A loud thud on the floor was heard as only _one _thing hit the carpet, a large form. A few seconds later, a loud slap-like sound was heard, followed by several more thunks. The large form beside Nunnally's chair stood up.

"Here you go dear," Mrs. Sayoko said, setting the cup down on the table again. She turned around, humming to herself as she placed the books on a shelf.

Nunnally picked up the glass. It was the same weight it was a moment ago. Not a drop had been spilled. She went over the sounds she'd just heard and pieced things together. The woman had thrown the stack of books in the air, diving for the glass. Only moments later, the books had come back down, the first one slapping against her palm and the others landing perfectly on top of it. As she caught them, she still held the glass of juice.

…She had super-human speed!

Once the woman had left, Nunnally rolled herself out of the room, too shook up to stay there. Also, she needed to keep an eye on her to warn the next person of her location.

"I've just confirmed some suspicious activity," she said. "Subject 11 appears to have metabolically increased her speed. Oh, and she's headed your way, Rolo."

"Got it," her brother said.

Rolo stepped from around the corner and entered the drawing room, sitting down next to his father. "Hi, pops! Good reading there, eh?"

His father narrowed his eyes at him. "What is it Rolo? Just what's your plan to get me to increase your allowance this time?"

"Oh father! I would never do such a thing! I mean, if you want to give me a bit more out of the kindness that I know is lurking somewhere in your heart though…"

"Get out," the man said, and turned back to his paper.

He had to stay there a little longer, until Sayoko reached him. Luck was on his side; a moment later, the woman came in.

"Here you go, your Majesty," Mrs. Sayoko said as she walked over to the emperor with a new cup of coffee. She set it down and picked up the old one, about to walk out of the room.

Rolo was sitting in a spot where she would have to walk past him to exit. Stretching in his seat, he extended a leg at the last moment in front of her.

She did trip, that he was sure of. But her recovery from it was nothing close to normal. Quickly she shifted the cup and plate to her left hand. Using her free right one, she flipped over Rolo's leg in a summersault, then landed nimbly on her feet again, walking out of the room as though nothing had happened.

The boy could only stare wide-eyed at her retreating form. How in the hell?!

Standing on shaking legs, he followed her out, whispering into his earpiece, "Dude, this chick isn't human! She's headed your way, Lelouch."

"Thanks Rolo," he told him. Lelouch was stationed near the washing room, holding a glass of wine in his hands. He was privileged every now and then to have a small glass of some, and figured now was a good time to put that to use.

As with his siblings, the woman casually was walking by when he enacted his part of the plan. His fingers 'slipped' on the glass and soon his shirt was stained red.

"Oh my god, Master Lelouch! Are you hurt?" The woman asked as she saw what she thought was blood.

"No, Mrs. Sayoko, I appear to have spilled my wine on me. Goodness, I believe my shirt is ruined now," he lamented.

"Oh nonsense. I know just the thing to get such stains out." In a flash, she ripped his shirt off him, leaving him to shake in the sudden cool air. She took the shirt into the laundry room and opened a cabinet that Lelouch hadn't paid much attention to before. Inside it were things he recognized, like detergent, bleach, and fabric softener. What he didn't understand was why there was also a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, table salt, and baking soda in there. One belonged more in a bathroom and the other two were kitchen items.

She grabbed nearly everything in there, and poured it on his shirt. "Don't worry Master, this stain will be gone in no time!"

"Um, you have to clean wine stains often?" He risked asking.

"Er, no…not necessarily wine," she muttered.

Was that his clue? She blotted at the shirt with a washcloth for a few minutes. Slowly but surely, the stain lifted. He was quite amazed that after a short time in the dryer, she handed it back to him, just as pristine (if not more so) as it was a moment ago. Giving him a sweet smile, she continued on her way.

Lelouch blinked. "Okay, I just experienced some questionable stuff here guys," he told the others. "But last part of the plan is about to commence. Suzaku, do your thing."

"Pfft, like you have to tell me!" The boy laughed in his ear.

"You know, how come you can't just say 'right' like the others? You always have to be difficult!"

"Because difficult is my middle name!" Suzaku said.

"Oh gods, that's lame!" Lelouch yelled. "This is like some really bad James Bond movie!"

"Lelouch? Hush," Suzaku told him plaintively. His turn of action was about to begin.

"Sir Kururugi, what are you doing here by yourself?" Sayoko asked when she saw him. He was standing in an upper level bathroom, examining himself in the mirror.

"I think I'm growing a bit of facial hair," he said. In his ear, through the link he still had with the others, he heard specifically Lelouch make a strange noise, Rolo's being the next loudest.

The woman came a little closer to examine him, but stopped when a fly began buzzing around her. Suzaku had freed it from within his hand, and now watched as she swatted away at it.

The fly flew off for a time and left her to peer closer at his face. "Well, I'll admit that I don't see anything. But a boy your age will often have a bit of hair. Well, if your nether regions already have some too—"

"M-Mrs. Sayoko!" Suzaku stuttered.

She laughed. "Oh, calm down my boy! Nothing to become so flustered about, I was merely pointing to the fact that—" She paused for only the briefest second before suddenly withdrawing a kunai blade from within her maid outfit. Without looking, she threw the blade behind her where it stuck solidly in the wall. In the quietness that fell, the last feeble buzzing of the fly could be heard.

"—You're growing up is all," She continued speaking, as though there had been no interruption. "Suzaku? Are you alright? You look pale."

"I-I…um, I need to go!" he said and quickly stepped around her. Putting a finger to his ear once he was out of sight, he said, "Z, we have a problem."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Alright, all parts of the operation are complete. Rendezvous back in my room." Lelouch told the others.

Once everyone was safely back in his room, he stood before them with a notebook and pen. "Okay, starting with you Nunnally, what did you experience with her?"

"I don't understand how she caught a full glass of juice with one hand without spilling a drop and simultaneously caught a falling stack of books!" the girl said in an awed voice. "In a period of only 3.05 seconds at that! Impossible!"

Her brother nodded. "Yes, quite unusual. Rolo? What happened with you?"

"Pfft, she must've been on the gymnastics team in her youth! And…taken a few lessons on poise. She executed a one-hand cartwheel perfectly! With a cup and saucer in her other hand!"

Lelouch wrote down this information. "Okay, well, it seems to me that she's skilled in cleaning out heavy stains…heavy, unusual stains. Such as…blood." He looked over to Suzaku. "Alright, and what happened with you?"

Suzaku sat wide-eyed on his friend's bed, rocking back and forth.

"Suzaku?" Rolo called.

"Super Sexy Suzaku?" Nunnally said.

"Wha--? Huh?" The boy mumbled.

"Great, you call him that degrading name and look how quickly he answers," Rolo said.

"What did you see?" Lelouch asked again.

"It…it was awful!" the soldier cried. "Dude, she killed a fly without even looking at it, man! Tell me how normal is that?! She's frickin' evil! You have a murderer living under your roof and it's only a matter of time before the Britannia kids come up missing!!" He abruptly stopped talking, reverting to only whimpering to himself as he rocked back and forth faster.

"Wow…'Zaku's lost it…" Nunnally whispered.

"Naw, that's just how he reacts when things freak him out," Lelouch said. "Anyways, so we have that Mrs. Sayoko has excellent reflexes, extensive knowledge of cleaning up unusual messes and…a knack for handling knives." He snapped his notebook shut and looked up at the room at large. "Lady and gentlemen. I believe we have an assassin in our midst."

Just then, the door opened. Speak of the devil…it was Sayoko.

"OH GOD'S, IT'S OVER!!!" Suzaku screamed. "I wanted to have a life! To have children! Grow old and fat with my wife! Spend my evenings not talking to her and wondering why the hell I'm still married to her! To be harsh with my children and make them resent me like half the kids do their fathers! Is that too much to ask for?!"

"You know, if there was ever a time to kill off the weakest link, now would be it," Rolo whispered to his brother, who actually nodded.

The maid came in the room a bit more, then stepped to the side. Behind her was their mother. "Oh my, I didn't expect all of you to be in here. Well, no matter, it makes things easier on me. Mrs. Sayoko has told me something just now…and in turn, I see that perhaps I should've told you all something."

She paused for a moment to cast a worried glance at Suzaku, who was gripping one of Lelouch's pillows, squeezing it for all it was worth. His trembling shook the entire bed.

Marianne took a deep breath and continued. "Mrs. Sayoko is a trained ninja."

The room was quiet for a moment then everyone began talking at once. "I knew she was a murderer!" Lelouch yelled.

"Is she anything like Sasuke from _Naruto_?" Nunnally asked hopefully.

"Kill her before she kills us!" Rolo screamed.

And Suzaku gave a very loud and pitiful moan of despair.

"Now, now, calm down all of you!" The Empress commanded. "She's here to protect and serve, not to murder _anyone,_" she added pointedly, directing the comment mainly to her youngest son and the knight.

"We Britannia's are not exactly liked by everyone, you know. And I don't want you children to be smothered by a constant group of guards, so I figured having a nanny that can defend you would be better for your upbringing. Now if you'd like, I can have her swapped out with numerous older guys that are stuffy and boring?"

A generalized collective answer of "no" went up. Except Nunnally, who was all for the idea of she could be assured of having young, handsome guards. Her mother denied this, and thus she too disagreed with her proposal.

"So, will all of you stop testing her out like you have been?" Marianne said. "It is nice to know our children are so aware of their surroundings, but do trust that us adults are as well." She gave them a smile before walking out. Mrs. Sayoko threw them a wink before following.

"Well then…that was…a total waste of time!" Lelouch shouted. "Just when I thought I finally had something interesting to study, mom has to go and ruin it! And Suzaku, I'm going to have to disown you as my friend if you keep up with that," he said, addressing the fact that the other boy was still shaking.

"I come face to face with death each day," Suzaku told him. "But each time I pilot my Lancelot, I know that there's a possibility that I might die. Who expects to be slaughtered when they go to their friend's house? By the gentle old maid at that! I hate to admit this, but her hand skills are even more impressive than mine! Why, she could effortlessly pilot my Knightmare!"

The others blinked at him. "Uh-huh. And that's why you cowered like a little girl?" Rolo asked. "Nunnally, you were wrong. _You're _more man than Suzaku!"

The knight lifted his chin defensively. "Right, coming from the one that still sleeps with a Power Ranger doll to 'help fight off the monsters'!" Suzaku countered.

"Hey! Who told you that?!"

"Lelouch."

Rolo turned to his brother. "Oh did he now? Well did you know that he likes to dress up in kimono and perform dances like a maiko? And you'll be surprised, he's quite good at it too, can totally pull off looking like a girl."

It was a hard feat, but Lelouch was able to pull off nonchalance. He shrugged. "Mother taught us a dance or two since she was once a maiko before marrying our father. Often times males will play female roles in plays, and in the one instance that Rolo saw me dressed in such a way, I was asked to play the role of Princess Ayamuri for my fifth grade play…back in the days that I actually went to school."

"Well then, it looks like I hold all the cards here," Nunnally said to them. "The one perfect person out of all of you!"

"Perhaps," Rolo said. Then he smirked at her. "But we know your biggest fears. Now tell me, what's worse. Exploiting a person's most embarrassing secrets, which in time are usually forgotten by others, or continuously pushing a person's fears upon them?"

Nunnally gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I wouldn't?"

With that, a full scale riot broke out in the room, the Sayoko matter completely forgotten as the Britannians (Suzaku included) waged their own war on each other.

* * *

I'd try to explain what compelled me to write this, but I believe I'd just run around in circles if I did! Anywho, be kind and review!


End file.
